Transformers RID Bumblebee past and the war from Cybertron to Earth
by Jinxxs
Summary: Pro-log is in the story im not typing it again just dont sue. Also my laptop is funky so I miss a few letters sometimes and my brain works too fast so that when I read something thats is spelled wrong it automatically corrects it my head dosnt register grammer too well,
1. prolog

Prologe

Okay im new here so this is my first story i have never done this before so any comments are welcome so btws. This is the episode were Bumblebee, Grimlock, Strongarm, and Sideswipe got to Jasper Nevada. Instead of sideswipe of Bumblebee making a fool of himself its a video log about from when Bumblebee first joined the Autobots in the war all the way till the endand then some. Oh by the way this is Fem Bumblebee and becomes a prime and both ate a secret. And this is my take on the war and ill be pulling charecters from all the series. bumblebee will be able to talk in the begining of the war up to Tyger Pax then it will go to beeps, also this will have some songs throughout the story so enjoy reading now on to the real prolog. No Flame or sues please flames willbe use to create tea and hot coco...I DONT OWN ANYTHING

"blah" Speaking/ 'blah' thinking/ flashback

reference to times : wiki/Units_of_time

Real prolog

On Cybertron 7,000 vorns before earth, 5,000 vorns before Tyger Pax.

Cyberton is a war torn planet the Well has stopped working 24.09 vorms ago, that is 2,000 earth years, the last sparkling was a small spark the Well asked me a fovor before the spark was created the well took some of the power from the matrix of leadership from my chasim so that the last spark would be born a prime. The Well said that it would do the rest. The council was there when they took it before anybot got to see it and no bot knows what happen to it. Some say there training it in privet to become the next prime others say to be an experiment, and the rest its the hope for the future. what we did not know was that what we all thought, was true in one way or another.

~ Optimus Prime ~

It has been 200 vorns since the Well has dried up we found a few new recruits that are some of the few that came out before the Well dried the oldest the twins Sidswipe and Sunstreaker and the triplests Elita-1, Arcee, and Chromia the second oldest Fisrstaid and Redalert the will make good medics a few more but the most interesting one is the youngest out of them all his name is Bumblebee he became the yougest scout of the century and has the brightest paintjob since Sunstreaker. Maybe this will be good for he troops. Though some say hes to young since he just got into the frame that you'll be able to hold weapons and i agree but considering that Ironhide approves of him, he's in. I've apointed him a gaurdian also we need more since theres only 2 left i have Ironhide as a teacher to show how its done and i think it well be good for Ironhide to be a gaurdian again.

Next chapter the present

Yes the story will jump aroun alot and next chapter will be longer


	2. The Present

Chapter 1 the present

Sideswipes POV:

Bee Just told us that we're going on a trip hope its not as bad as the ghost down, that was a disaster. i wonder where we'll go Bee said it was a surprise i looked at Strongarm, "Hey Strongarm do you know wheres he's taking us?" "Negative Sideswipe the lieutenant didnt tell me anything, why?" replied Strongarm. "just curious to know where were going." i answered "oh..well lets find out when he said we leave."

~a breen later~ Stongarms POV:

'i hope we get to leave soon im getting board' i thought. "Ok team were leaveing lets go." the lieutenant shouted. "finally." Muttered Sideswipe. "I hope we get to smash stuff." Grimlock growled. "Im sure we will, Fixit fire up the groundbridge." smiled the lieutenant. " Yes Bennit - sennit -~smack~ lieutenant, when should i return the groundbridge." asked Fixit. "when i comm back ok" replied Bumblebee.

No one POV:

"Are we gonna smash stuff!"smiled Grimlock. "Maybe Grim maybe ."chuckeld Bumblebee. "Where are we sir?" questioned Strongarm. "Yeah theres nothing but dirt, rock and oh more dirt."said Sideswipe with a side of sarcasm. "Well i'll give a hint its historic to our life and where a great battle took place." Said Bumblebee. "Sir many great battles took place on earth." Told Strongarm. " Okay well then how about where we had a stronghold." said Bumblebee with a sad smile. "Is it nevada Bee?" asked Sideswipe. "yup to be more correct Jasper Nevada, the battle of Darkmount, Unicron, and the first Autobot base." Bumblebee said with a smile reminiscence on his faceplate. "Sir this is all good and facinating but why are we here, shouldnt we be looking for decpticons?"questioned Strongarm. "To relax, explore, and have fun... i think the lobing ball might be still intacked." muttered Bumblebee at the end and walked twords a blackened cratter in the distance. the rest looked at each other and shrugged.

1/2 a groon later ~Sideswipes POV:~

Looking around i found a datapad in a black and yellow room... i could already tell who's room it was and i could tell he had a rebleious life. I saw a few datapads that still work. So i called the rest of them to come here."Hey everyone come over to the room thats still intacked i found some stuff." I yelled. First Strongarm appeared carrying a crate no doupt wanting to ask Bumblebee if she could have or at least look at. Then it was Grimlock who was smiling and yelling how Bee found the ball and gave it to him promiseing to play later. Then finally Bumblebee showed holding a sack and some rusted blue and red armour with the autobot insignia welded onto it... Weird. "What is it sideswipe." Bee asked me. "I found some datapads in your room." I replied. They all stated to look around the room. "yeah your right were in my room. Huh it still has a roof." said Bee. "Can we see whats on them?""sure." Bee answered."Hey the first one is a picture."Strongarm noticed. When i saw it i couldnt help it but laugh. "Hey whos the nerd getting noggied." I laughed and i could tell the others were laughing too."Thats me Sideswipe." Bee answered with a sad smile. We immediately stopped laughing. "Who were the other two." asked Grimlock. He smiled and told us a story. "The red one is Cliffjumper and the white one is Jazz you meet Jazz he was my special ops leader." He said. "What happened to CliffJumper?" I asked, he shut his optic when he answered. "He died here on Earth while he was scouting for energon, he got ambushed , taken aboard the decepticon ship the Nemisis and was killed by Starscream." Our responce to that was "Oh." i handed the datapad to him and he accepted it gratefully and put it in the sack. The next one was a picture one as well Bee looked younger and there were 2 other mechs one red and the other yellow/gold they were older than Bee and they had 3 scars each on their chasey. They all were covered in energon and holding out their weapons and smiling. "uh Bee whuse this?" Questioned Grimlock. "That Grim is me surviving my first battle, you see at the time i was a begginer as a scout on my first big mission, Me and the twins were going to scout where one of the decepticons main bases, and if possible take it out. While we where there we were caught after planting some of the bombs, the terror twins and me had no choice but to bash, slash, and blast our way out. That picture was the celebration of making a big impack to the decepticons and surviving my first battle like that."he finished. "What were the twins names and are they alive?" i asked. He chuckled. "No they died in battle with 7,000 kills each, killed by Megatron and Soundwave themeselves." "Why laugh?" ask Strongarm. "Because one of them has your name, the red twin was Sideswipe and the yellow/gold is Sunstreaker." He finished...~silence~... we were all shocked that i was named after one of the legendary terror twins. It was really shocking because there names were lost in the archrives and all that was left were titles with no names. Then i pulled out the last one i asked, "Is this a video log?" Bee looked shoocked and Strongarm answered me. "It looks that way." I looked at the spacing and noticed it was almost full. "Can we whatch it?" Strongarm asked Bee. "I dont know you guys might finds some of the stuff in there disturbing." Curious why it would be so bad. "Its fine Bee just tell us whats it about?" i said. "Fine its about the war." He resided. "Yes!" we cheered then Bee started walking away. "Just dont let what you watch change your opinion of bots." Then he transformed and drove away. "Comm me if you need me." was the last we heard and with that he's gone. "Well lets start the show!" I exclaimed "your excited about this right this is about war history?!" I asked Strongarm. "Affermitive there was never much written about the war in the archrives." She said. "Ah can we just watch it now?" Questioned Grimlock. "Sure." i said... And i played the first video.


	3. The Past

_**Disclaimer: i own nothing and im sorry but there is GrimBee in this story that is important for the future and before you comment this entire story was from my dfream if anyone recognizes anything cudos for you and sorry if i accidentaly copy something like i said this story is from a dream that induced by too much**_ _ **Monster**_ _ **and too many sleepless nights during final exams way back and i passed all of them except world history "speak" 'think'**_

 _~CHAPTER 2_

 _The video frizeld before focusing on a youngling that was mainly yellow with a little black on. ~bumblebee speaking in a female voice.~ "Hello everyone my name is Bumblebee I started this for the council after they vanished. Since Femmes are dying out they decided to hide some of them. I am a femme in disguise, it's kinda fun but there are a few femmes here that were not wanting to be apart of the project, i hope they live through the war they are very nice. There names are the triplets designated Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1 they are very tough for femmes and their warriors thats sooo cool. i wish i could show that im a femme but then i would be in danger. You see im to be the next prime along with that im the last youngling that came out of the well. So my exsistance is very important so to complete my disguise i will be changing my voice as well i hope i will still sound good when i sing if i dont that will suck, well no time like the present." ~Switch to a young boy voice~ "Well how do i sound, man enough i hope its good enough. Im sorry if this takes awhile but to be safe ill sing a full song."_  
 _ **& **__Nature, nurture heaven and home Sum of all, and by them, driven To conquer every mountain shown But I've never crossed the river Braved the forests, braved the stone Braved the icy winds and fire Braved and beat them on my own Yet I'm helpless by the river Angel, angel, what have I done? I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire I've conquered country, crown, and throne Why can't I cross this river? Angel, angel, what have I done? I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire I've conquered country, crown, and throne Why can't I cross this river? Pay no mind to the battles you've won It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle Open your heart and hands, my son Or you'll never make it over the river It'll take a lot more than words and guns A whole lot more than riches and muscle The hands of the many must join as one And together we'll cross the river It'll take a lot more than words and guns A whole lot more than riches and muscle The hands of the many must join as one And together we'll cross the river (Nature, nurture heaven and home) It'll take a lot more than words and guns (Sum of all, and by them, driven) A whole lot more than riches and muscle (To conquer every mountain shown) The hands of the many must join as one And together we'll cross the river. (Braved the forests, braved the stone) It'll take a lot more than words and guns (Braved the icy winds and fire) A whole lot more than riches and muscle (Braved and beat them on my own) The hands of the many must join as one And together we'll cross the river And together we'll cross the river And together we'll cross the river Nature, nurture heaven and home And together we'll cross the river And together we'll cross the river Nature, nurture heaven and home And together we'll cross the river And together we'll cross the river."_ _ **&**_ _Then the door opened "AHHHHHH EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" Screamed Bumblebee. There stood in the doorway was Jazz and Cliffjumper. "Okay you are definitely joining the band." Said Jazz. "Yeah we could use a new singer." Said Cliffjumper. "Ahhh alright." Said Bumblebee._

 _~First Log End~_

"Uhhh dus that means Bee Femme?" Questiond Grimlock, "Ahh I guess?" said Strongarm. "Well i think its cool that Bee was in a band during the war." said Sideswipe. "But in the archives about Lieutenant Bumblebee nothing mentioned was mentioned being a femme or a prime not to mentioned be the real prime instead of Smokescream Prime." said Strongarm. "Uh is Bee being a femme a bad thing your one too." said Grimlock nervously. "Well i think its cool that Bees a femme though the team is even now...that sucks." Sideswipe muttered at the end. "Yes i think the lieutenant being a femme is fine i just wish he... ugh.. she told us." said Strongarm. Grimlock didnt say anything. Then they heard a faint song that sounded really pretty. But it was a female voice instead of a masculin voice when they saw the yellow and black armour.

 **& **A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war. To the soldier, the civilian, The martyr, the victim, This is war. It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight To fight, to fight, to fight! To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of Cybertron It's a brave new world From the last to the first To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world It's a brave new world! A warning to the prophet, The liar, the honest, This is war. To the leader, the pariah, The victor, the messiah, This is war. It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight, To fight, to fight, to fight! To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world From the last to the first To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave w world It's a brave new world It's a brave new world! I do believe in the light Raise your hands into the sky The fight is done, the war is won Lift your hands toward the sun Toward the sun Toward the sun Toward the sun The war is won To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world From the last to the first To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of Cybertron It's a brave new world It's a brave new world It's a brave new world! A brave new world The war is won The war is won A brave new world!" **&** Bumblebee finished singing. When we got a closer look we noticed that her frame was i little thinner up top and taller as well. She looked a little strange and scary as well even Grimlock was scared when she lifted up a servo and shifted it into a weapon i dont think the new one that came when the well reopen can do that anymore.

~Grimlocks Pov~

'I was shoocked at what my mate was hiding from me i didnt think that Bee was a she though i guess its reasonable, the councile told Bee not to say anything so i guess its okay but where having a long talk after this...and maybe trying for a sparkling. though the weapon looks scary and hurtfull.' She looks at a rock take aim and fires Bam. 'Yay definitely hurtfull if thoughs are the waepons she used in the war and with how good her shot is.' Bee stood up and spoke"Okay so you probaly questions and considering how long you took you only watched the first log so i will let you keep the log so it can answere your questions and i hopw me being a femme doesnt change anything, i hope that everything can go back to normal." She finished. "yeah its cool Bee" said sideswipe. "Of course Lieutenant though i was quite curious about how you were able to survive the war so young and hidding your gender" Asked Strongarm. "Well it was easy by not letting anyone know your gender, and to watch and liusten how they treat another so i followed their example and copied them." said Bumblebee. Then Bumblebee looked up at the sky and spoke. "We'll camp here for the night and it looks like its gonna rain soon so stay here in my room it has a roof, and ill see if i can find some energon there might be a emergency stash around here." Then she walked off and we hear her muttering about a Ratchet. So we sat down and watched the next video.


	4. the war was in color

Well since school is starting soon ill try to have this updated when ever i can but for now on with the story and any comments are welcomed.

Chapter 3

No pov:

The next on played, the video turned on and the first thing we saw was bumblebee walk into the room covered in energon on his/her frame.

 _He/she shuts and looks at the camera. " Well its been a meta-cyclesince ive done this." He/She sits down." But the war is going good i guess ... um the reason im covered in energon is because i just had a mission and and my gun got gammed so i had a fist fight hopefully it dosnt happen again because i dont want to have another run in with Ratchet. the spy corp is trying to find the next decepticon base and if we can destroy it." He/She rolled her/his optics. "um i had a fight with Starscream while Optimus battled Megatron i scared the slag out of them and found out why Starscream was designated Starscream." 'hehehe' "i jumped on his back while he was in jet mode and flew him between Optimus and Megatron, their faceplates were priceless. It confused them so bad they stopped fighting looking completly stumped then they looked at each other turned around and called for a retreat for the battle being to weird. because of that the rest of the troops said i get dibs on Starscream to fight him all the timeif were in the same battle. they laugh sio hard i got scared cause thoose who werent at the battle got told in the rec room and everyone was on the floor laughing then the terro twins brought out high gradeand gave me a cube then told to go fight Optimus "ha" im not that big." Bee smiled. "Well im gonna wash this energon of its starting to harden ~sigh~ hopfully this turns off." then Bee stood up reached for his/her throught and took something off, and put it on the table then went to the washrack that was connected to the room.~ what Bumblebee didnt know was that the vid didnt shut off and that we could hear her. but will also be found out later was that the data pad alsorecorded just the voice and sent it to Bumblebee's processer as a voice recording._

 _ **& **__I see you found a box of my things infeltries, tanks, and smoldering airplane wings ~ hums- these old pictures are cool tell me some storys was it like the old war movies- stops humming~ Sit down child let me fill you in. where to begin lets start, with the end, this blue and white photo dont capture the the flash of a gun to a soilder whos done trust me children the war was in color. From shipyard to sea, from factories to sky, from rivet to rifle, from boot camp to battle cry. I wore the mask up high on a daylight run, that held my face in its clammy hands, crawled over iron beems and courpses in the rusty sand. where to begin? lets start with the end the blue and white photo dont capture the frame, From the shock of a shell, to the memory of smell, if red is for pit the war was in color. I held the metal bag over the railing the dead released with the ship still sailing out of our servos and into the swallowing sea. I felt the cross fire stitching up soilders into a blanket of offline as the night grows colder in a window back home a blue spark is traded for gold. where to begin lets start with the end and this blue and white photo dont capture the frame. when metal is churned and frames are burned. Victory earned the war was in color. Now i lay in my grave at age 14,000 long before you were born before befor i bore a child. What good did it do? Well hopefully for you a world without war a life full of color. Ohh where to begin lets start with the end. This blue and white photo never captured my frame. Once it was torn from an enemys sword. strait through the spark. The war was in color._ _ **&**_

 _The music stopped. She walked out energon no longer on her frame. We saw the wound and winced it looked bad. she walked towards the pad picked up the part she took off put it on then walked out the door mumbleing about a hatchet. then the screen went black_

"Wow what a scar and voice." said Grimlock. "Again how does she hide it." asked Strongarm. "who knows maybe with something called paint." Sideswipe said sarcastically. Bumblebee came pack into the room carrying 3 cubes of energon. "Sorry this is all i could find so here you 3 go." She handed them the cubes and said " Im gonna rest in another room this one is to crowded so when you go into recharge one can go into the room im staying in the other 2 can sleep in here on my berth." She walked away calling. "Good night." we drank our energon the watched the next video. But Grimlock realized that Bee said she only found 3 cubes but theres 4 bots and the 3 of them got them so that meant Bee didnt eat and no-one else realized it.

Sorry that its so short ive been dealing with school


	5. celebrate

The Song in the last chapter was called /the war was in color/ so far the songs i have done in order are / The humbling river / This is war / and the war was in color/ the songs in this chapter is called /we are soldiers by otherwise / Monster by skillet/ so lets get started.

 _We see that the camera is in a rec-room of sort the door opens and in come Bumblebee and the terror twin sideswipe and sunstreaker covered in energon and wounds but they were smiling. Everyone was cheering like they one the war. The Optimus Prime walked up to the three and everyone fell silent when he was in front of them he spoke." I'm very proud of you three not only did you destroy his base and found the coordinates of his new one but you took out many decepticons as well, you made a big pit in his plans so without further ado... LETS CELEBRATE!" everyone cheered then we saw someone...[ coughblurcough] take a picture of the three. Bumblebee looked older. Then Jazz and Cliffjumper came up to Bumblebee. Jazz said "Come on Bee lets do a concert to celebrate the victory." Cliffjumper agrees " yeah" "Sure but what songs do we do?" asked. Bumblebee. "Solider." said Cliffjumper "Then Monster." Said Jazz. "Alright those sound good." said Bee. "Then lets grab our instruments and head to the stage!" Jazz yelled excitedly. They left the room and a few klics when they came back CliffJumper was carrying a drum set, Jazz carrying a keyboard, and Bee carrying a guitar. They walked up to the stage Bee in the middle Cliffjumper on the left of Bee and Jazz on the right of Bee. It starts with bumblebee playing, then Jazz on vocals at the moment, then with Cliff coming in on the drums._

 _& "Its time to strap our boots on, this is the the perfect day to die, wipe the blood out from our eyes. In this life there's no surrender. There's nothing left for us to do. Find the strength to see this through. We are the ones who will never be broken. With our final breath. We'll fight to the death. We are soldiers, we are soldiers." Jazz finished singing and started playing the key board more. "Woah woah woah whoa. We are soldiers." All three sang. "I stand here right beside you. Tonight we're fighting for our lives. Let me hear your battle cry. Your battle cry." sang Bumblebee. "We are the ones who will never be broken. With our final breath. We'll fight to the death. We are soldiers, we are soldiers." The three sang. guitar and drum solo. "We are the ones who will not go unspoken (not go unspoken). No, we will not sleep. We are not sheep. We are soldiers, we are soldiers. Yeah." Jazz sang "We stand shoulder to shoulder." sang cliff. "We stand shoulder to shoulder. "Sang Jazz. "We stand shoulder to shoulder." Sang Bumblebee. "You can't erase us. You'll just have to face us." they all sang. "We stand shoulder to shoulder." sang cliff. "We stand shoulder to shoulder." sang Jazz. "We stand shoulder to shoulder." sang Bumblebee. "You can't erase us. You'll just have to face us. We are the ones who will never be broken (never be broken). With our final breath. We'll fight to the death. We are soldiers, we are soldiers. We are the ones who will not go unspoken (not go unspoken). No, we will not sleep. We are not sheep." All three sang. "We are soldiers, we are soldiers." Bumblebee sang. "Yeah...Woah woah woah whoa. We are soldiers. Woah woah woah whoa." Sang Jazz and Cliffjumper. "We are soldiers. Woah woah woah whoa. We are soldiers." The three finshed.& When they were done the crowd was cheering... and half-way tipsy. "And now we'll do a song called... Monster!" Yelled Cliffjumper. Jazz sings the whole song so Bee switches spots with Jazz and Jazz left the keyboard by Bee._

 _Jazz sings. &The secret side of me. I never let you see. I keep it caged. But I can't control it. So stay away from me. The beast is ugly. I feel the rage. And I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls. In the closet, in the halls. It comes awake. And I can't control it. Hiding under the bed. In my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end! I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. My secret side I keep. Hid under lock and key. I keep it caged. But I can't control it. 'Cause if I let him out. He'll tear me up. And break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end! I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. It's hiding in the dark. Its teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me. It wants my soul, It wants my heart. No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream. Or maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster! I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I'm gonna lose control. Here's something radical. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster [4x] & Jazz finished. The crowds went wild and they were completly drunk. when we we're done we got of the stage and joined the party. _

_Grimlocks pov:_

 _We saw Optimus walk up to Bumblebee then the video ended. wheb the data pad ended sideswipe turned it off. "we should probably go to rest, we leave in the morning." said Strongarm. "I'll go find Bee." I said. "Alright Strongarm and I will share the berth." said Sideswipe. "Alright then g'night everyone." I said then left the room. I headed down to where i see a glow in a room down the hall so i walked towards it. I found Bee on a big bearth with the soft glow of a datapad lighting the room. As soon as i entered she spoke. "Are you mad at me Grim?" She asked. " No noy really just a little dissapointer and sad you didn't tell me and had to find out through video." I replied. She chuckled and said. "Old habits die hard and I got so used to my mech form I didn't see any point in changing." I hummed in thought than a question popped into my processer that i had to ask. "Did yu have any children?" She looked at me and said with a clear voice. "I had one with Optimus and the rest i picked up." "Does Optimus know and what do you mean rest?" I asked. "No Optimus does not know and I have a big place so I brought and kids i could find that didnt have a home to live there." She tuned the datapad off. "I'm tired Grim can we rest." I could hear the exhaustion in her voice. "yes." Then I walked to the bearth go on and we went to sleep. ~next morning~_

 _Bumblebee's Pov:_

 _We all woke up grabed what we liked and called fixit for a ground bridge._


	6. this isn't over

Sorry everyone my work got deleted than I had exams and fell out of the story for a bit but then I had a friend read it and so i got back into it please comment with song ideas and i will need a name for bumblebees child. there will be a poll

Chapter five ( skips to mighty big trouble)

Bumblebees Pov:

We brought back a high energy pulse generator to the scrapyard from Egypt when Jetstorm and slipstream tripped on accident. This set off a timer on the generator it was pretty scary because it could kill us but luckily the generator got destroyed so its fine. But then sideswipe started to berate the minicons. Well that's gonna kick him in the skidplate one of theses days. Later I went to Fixit to see if Optimus has contacted us yet he replied with a "No ma'am". Sideswipe then came in tried to make a joke but failed he need to make an apology Strongarm agrees. ~later~

Sideswipe had asked "how to give a proper apology?' I answer "say sorry and mean it or give a git to them look through the holo pad there are some ways that I apologies in there." then I walked away. I heard Sideswipe call everyone to watch a video on the holo pad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Starscreams Pov:~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I go to the scavengers for my minicons I cant help but wonder if anybot from the war in here on this miserable mudball so I can extract revenge for my master. I came out of the portal to see the cons looking far off into the distance. I spoke and demanded "Where are my minicons!" They don't know that's when i noticed the crab con had something glowing purple in his clawed servos.'gasp' " The Dark Star Saber" I grabbed it " With this and my minicons I will be unstoppable, I will take revenge for my old master and conquer the galaxies." I demanded the crew to tell me where the minicons are, they said they fled. I tell my crew to search for minicon energy signatures and I left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sideswipes Pov:~~~~~~~~~~

'I got to figure out how to apologize to Fixit, Jetstorm, and Slipstream the others suggest flowers or a poem, but I don't know. I hear Fixit that there is a strong symbiosis between weaponizer and bot. I tried to tell Fixit the apologies poem but it didn't work. We heard a fight and went to investigate the scuffle. We saw the weaponizers and no matter what we did we still got taken over. Fixit said that if they needed him that he will be a vacation on alpha centauri, than ran...real help Fixit. We heard that they want the generator Fixit came back and said " That it was destroyed " so the weaponizers left, we went after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bumblebee's Pov:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got back Fixit and Drifts students were gone. Drift and Sideswipe started to freak out. Then saw a holo projection come out of nowhere it was Starscream. "Starscream!" I hissed with venom. 'he slaggin smirked'. "Hello Bumblebee." He purred he fraggin purred. "We have your minicons we will return them to you if you hand yourself over." he finished. 'Well played fragger'. I thought. I turned to my team and saw their expressions. "fine but we meet half way through to do the exchange I want them away from your claws." I said. "Alright now drop your weapons and I'll send the ground bridge." Starscream smirked. I dropped my visible weapon the gun then turned to my team and said "This isn't over." I walked through the bridge "Where are my minicons!" I yelled. The brutes pushed them forward making them stumble and cry out. my femme protocols instinct immediately had me run over there and grab them and hold them to my chassis but before I could get them away the brutes were behind me pushing me forward with clawed tip servos and so much force I was thrown onto my back at the other side where Starscreams ship was. I laid there dazed for few nanoclicks I heard the minis calling to me but before I could do anything I was yanked by my servos and dragged through to where Starscream been hiding a ship go figure. I was forced into a kneeling position hearing the brutes grab the minis and taken somewhere else. "So Screamer I see you went back to your old model huh." he looked pleased now.. for the sass. "but did you only take to get out of the stilettos or to look bigger." I got a punch to the helm for that one.'oh yeah'. "How did you escape from the predicons they never told me." He looked at me in fear for a nanoclick 'that's interesting' then turned saying."Oh I have been waiting to recount that thrilling tale "-flashback- "I've been abandoned by my ungrateful master Megatron and at our fortress Darkmount I was confronted by vengeful predicons bravely I faced them and lured them deeper into the base to a secret chamber with a trap for them to vanquish the predacons." -flashback ends- He finished...In turn I said "In other words they saw you, attacked you, then they chased you as you ran to Megatrons trophy room fell on a booby trap, didn't realise you fell on a booby trap, coward in fear till the machine you were cowering in front of fired at them, damaged them as well as scare them off... did I miss anything."Now it was my turn to smirk. Starscream face turned purple then he stormed towards me and kicked me in the abdomen. 'that'll leave a mark' I thought 'hope the others are alright'. Starscream then told the brutes to go... 'I hope my kids are alright'. (AN: yes i'm having Bee think of the minis as her kids )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Grimlocks Pov:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I hope my mate will be alright' I thought. Then I saw a red and blue frame appear behind the 3 and infront of me. "What happened." Optimus demanded. Optimus Prime has arrived and he dose not look happy at all.


	7. Time in the ship

AN: I know that chapter five was slow so im sorry im gonna be faster but i need ideas for Bumblebees child gender and name so ideas please give ideas... here's chapter 6 and remember "speaking" 'thought' _holopad_ &songs& (authors comment)

Bumblebee's pov:

"Then I wondered what else was hidden in dark mount perhaps something I could use to extract my revenge on my former master for his crimes against me. In a lab I found 7 peculiar minicon's that were most strange. Megatron records said that these minicons were captured in their youth cybernetically altered. The minicons could connect to Autobots and Decepticons and give them an amazing power surge but can also take control of the host. But Megatron had a theory that if all 7 minicons would power a single host he would be unstoppable". Starscream finished. "Really". I said. "Your not taking me seriously are you Bumblebee." He says. "Screamer I will never take you seriously." I snarked. " 'well... he looks upset.' he took a deep breath so I tuned him out and nodded occasionally then I noticed something up in the raftors, It was jetstorm. 'oh i'm so happy that he's alright hope he others are too, ( watches him a little bit more)... oh primus I hope he doesn't fall.' Then Starscream stopped for a nanoclick and I saw Jetstorm freeze, Starscream stepped closer to me and peered at my armour closely. His optics shot up and he stumbled back looking shocked and what he said next froze my spark. "Your a femme." He whispered shocked. Then he went hysterical like full on joker laugh. "A femme, a femme, and a scout femme bug at that beat the mighty Megatron, ~chuckles~, what's next your a Prime!" He exclaimed hysterically. ' WOW either he went off the deep end or someone gave him highgrade... and i wanna have some now GREAT... 'So I just stared and deadpanned "your crazy." Then a staring contest happened. He started to walk around mumbling then went out of the room. I sighed turned around saw Jetstorm who looked ready to cry I untied my binds and held my servos to him and said "come here." He bolted to my arms crying and mumbling "I thought he was gonna kill you or something." My response was to hold him closer to my and calm him down. I started to hear peds coming down the halls to us so I opened my chest plate to my spark vault and said "Stay very quiet and get in you'll be safe." he did and my plates and hands were in the right spot just as the doors open. "Looks like I win autobot." Starscreamed gloated. "Oh yeah how." I sassed. "I have the minicons." (I'm to lazy to write he said i said so it just go back and forth) " How did you get past my team." "Simple they were already trapped in an energon net relic including the great Optimus Prime so I just used a tractor beam to grab the minicons ~ started to laugh hysterically~ then when i'm powered up i'll get everyone's respect including you'rs and Megatron's." He started to laugh again. "How can you get our respect if you can't get a DARK saber to respect you." (ok its done) He stopped laughing, growled took the saber off his back, and came towards me saying "By damaging you and showing everyone what I can do." Then he stabbed me through the stomach then dragged me to the cells and tossed me in like a ragdoll and left. I opened my chest plates and spark vault and Jetstorm crawled into my lap and stared at my wound and said " That looks Bad." ..."Then dont look at it i'll be fine im from the war remember i've had worse." Them he jumped up and hugged me and said " Don't leave me alone." "I will never let you go or get hurt." Then I noticed that he was getting tired so I shifted him in my arms and started to sing.

~Jetstorms POV:~

I noticed that Lady Bumblebee was getting ready to sing so I opened my bond with master Drift and Slipstream and told them to turn on their speakers and they did.

&I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go." When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone," But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Don't you dare look out your window, darling. Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone Gone Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh La, la (la, la) La, la (la, la) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh La, la (la, la) Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh. &

She finished I could hear someone from master Drift's side was crying and my twin Slipstream and Fixit were asleep. "What do we do now?" I asked. "We fight and we get out alive."Lady Bumblebee states, then we heard footsteps approaching Lady Bumblebee opened her spark vault and I climbed inside and saw it shut. "Come along Bumblebee were going to the bridge." I heard someone,.,.Starscream? say then I felt Lady Bumblebee being dragged across the floor all the way to the bridge. "So Bumblebee what are you planning to do." I heard Starscream say. "Oh you know the old original wait for you to mess up and laugh in your face as we walk away." I heard Lady Bumblebee sassing. (is that a word?) "Laugh it up now scout soon i'll have the last minicon and when I do you'll be the first one i'll deactivate." I heard Starscream threaten Lady Bumblebee then she said something that made me wonder. "Megatron tried that Starscream remember it didn't work for him." Then the computer went off. "And there is my minicon."

~~~~~~~authors note~~~~~~~~~~~

There is a little ooc in this chapter because in the show it didn't make much sense I know this sounds bad but if people remember that last episode of transformers prime Starscream said he will avenge Megatron, and Starscream is know for hurting and/or torturing autobot so I didn't really believe that Starscream would do nothing to Bumblebee after all that are from war. also any questions or situation you want let me know i'll see what I can do


	8. Minicon Madness and are you Worthy

"speaking" 'thought' _holopad_ &songs& (authors comment)

Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~No Ones Point Of View~~~~~~~

Meanwhile with all of that happening, we are with the rest of the team, Grimlock was going through his nest looking for something and upon finding came to team holding a data pad. "Can we uh watch some more of the videos." Asked Grimlock. and it was understandable everyone was tense. "Sure Grim." Answered Strongarm. Optimus war curious about what was on the data pad because he has no clue of what it is about. The rest of the team gathered around it went to a random one and it started.  
 _Bumblebee show up on the screen he looks a little older now "Ok the war is at its focal point now we either accomplish our mission or we all die, we will be sending the Allspark into space to keep it away from the decepticons my team will be making sure the Allspark takes off no matter what, this night might be my last who knows but if i die i'm making sure my speakers will be playing nonstop so yay, well i'm gonna turn this off for a bit and grab the flying one to document the battle.  
_ The screen went black for the second and we see everyone watching including Optimus.  
 _Now we view a battle field of ruin and death mech and femmes gray. The camera rotates till we see Bumblebee fighting decepticons and wounded when Megatron came into the screen._ Were all terrified. _He walks up to Bumblebee while His/her back is turned and Bumblebee was quickly over powered and the torture for information began. "where is the Allspark." demanded Megatron. "Go to the Pit." spat Bumblebee. Bumblebee left leg was ripped off with a sickening crunch but no sound came from Bee's Vocal processor. "Where is the Allspark you cowardly scout." Again he demanded. "If i'm just a coward then how come you don't have the information yet." sassed Bee. their goes his right arm with a horrifying squish. "If you don't tell me where the Allspark is you'll never speak again." Bumblebee's response was to play a song through his speakers then the Allspark blasted into the sky. Megatron roared in anger ripped out Bumblebee's voice and screamed "Decepticons return to base." then through Bumblebee down transformed and blasted into the sky. As Bumblebee laid there you could faintly hear from his/her speakers  
_ _& Through up your arms into the sky you and I."&  
_Then the video ended.

~~~~~~~~~~~Optimus Pov~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard Denny Clay walk up to me and ask "How old would Bumblebee be in earth years?" "Bumblebee would be 10 in human years at the time." I answered. "Isn't that too young to be a soldier?" Denny clay asked. "It was war there was no age limit as soon as you could transform into your alt you were a messenger when your weapons online your a soldier." I said with agony, I saw Denny Clay grab his son and hold him as they cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~no pov~~~~~~~~~~~

The tablet turned on again so we all gathered around Bumblebee showed up on the screen looking older. _It was the battle for the omega lock_ we saw Bumblebee and Smokescreen going for the Star Saber. Smokescreen got held back fighting vehicons then it was just Bee and Shockwave. _Bee and Shockwave raced towards each other and when the Star Saber went over Shockwave's helm, Shockwave kept his optic but when he looked back towards Bumblebee who punched and broke his optic. When he was falling Bumblebee jumped onto him for extra lift to reach the Star Saber. Then Bumblebee jumped across the Omega Lock to reach Optimus. It flashed to Megatron looking at Bee as he was in a stalemate with Optimus and whispered "the Star Saber" the he shoves Optimus back and aims his canon at Bumblebee. Three shots hit before Optimus dislodges Megatron before the forth shot hit. But it was too late we pan back up to Bumblebee to see him jolt with each hit as his chest cavity is molten and aflame but still alive. Then he falls into the Omega lock where he finally goes offline._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~intermission~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _"Wait Lieutenant Bumblebee died!? That wasn't in the archives!." Exclaimed/questioned Strongarm. "Yes Bumblebee went to the well of the All-Sparks and no one was happy." Answered Optimus. "Then how is Bee alive?"asked Sideswipe. "You will see." was the only answer he got._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~end intermission~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _The screen the split to show what Optimus was doing and Bumblebee? (remember the camera is connected with Bee) Optimus was beating the slag out of Megatron and Bumblebee was talking to Primus. "So... I'm dead. "Yes Youngling your in my well" Stated Primus. "And my child?" "Here as well." "Send us back, I have three jobs to do." Bumblebee demanded. "Oh and what jobs do you HAVE to do that you demand to be brought back by me?" He said with a stern voice. "Stop Megatron, deliver the sparkling, and become prime in that order." Stated Bumblebee. "Oh, well I can't send you back anyway." He dismissed. "Of course you can your PRIMUS!" Bee yelled. "Nope, beside the cyber matter will bring you back anyway." He stated. Bee says nothing but glares at him as he vanish. When Bee came too all he saw was blue. Bee swam to the surface to see Megatron raising the Dark Star Saber high and heard " Prepare to join your scout in the Allspark." ( change of POV )_ _Then everyone heard some one scream "MEGATRON!" Megatron turned around to see only to be stabbed in the spark by the Star Saber (1). The camera pans down to show Bumblebee with a still healing chassis holding the saber. Then he spoke "you took my voice, you will never rob anyone of anything ever again." Bumblebee finished. Megatron raised his saber be he was quickly losing strength so it slipped from his grasp and fell to Earth a few seconds later Megatron died and fell after it. Bumblebee reaches down and Optimus looks up after a few seconds he grabs Bee's hand and gets hauled up._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~End Vid no pov ~~~~~~~~~_

We were all shocked t what we saw on the clip but then Drift froze and said "I have a message from Jetstorm and he said we might like to hear it." We listened to Bumblebee singing and when it was over our base computer found the minicons. They immediately started to head towards the signal. When they found them there was a small fight and afterwards they talked. They tried to combine with the minicons, it worked for Strongarm but when Optimus tried they failed spectacularly. They figured that Optimus and the minicon did not trust each other fully. Then the Scavengers came, during the battle Strongarm dominated the spat. But in the end the Autobots got trapped under a feedback web, just as the scavengers were about to grab the minicons the were lifted into the air by a tractor beam into Starscream's ship. Then Terrashock came back and with Grimlock defeated the Scavengers, afterwards Terrashock told us that he could feel the rest of the minicons and led them to Starscream's ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with Bumblebee and the others~~~~Bee's pov~~~~~~~

While that happened, after Starscream left Jetstorm went back to the others and woke them up and brought them to Bumblebee.  
As I fussed with the hole in my stomach I heard some banging from above and the next thing I knew three small bodies fell out when I saw who I said with worry "Guy's are you alright?" "Fit and fun-fun-fun/Slipstream smacks Fixit/ functional lieutenant." Fixit said with a smile. 'aww they so cute' Jetstorm than says "After Starscream left I returned to my earlier place of imprisonment and freed the other and now we shall help you." Fixit pulls out his welder and with help I no longer had a hole in me. As that happened I explained "Starscream has captured the fugitive minicons and we have landed, try to find an internal ship camera so we can see what he's doing with them." "I'm on it lieutenant." 'awww so cute' Fixit then went into the hub and found the right camera and we saw what happened and saw Starscream fail since they only had six minicons and they needed seven. when Starscream left I told the others to go hide and I went back to my position to make him assume that I was still tied up. When he came in he immediately started talking. "This is not a setback Bumblebee/ when he wasn't looking I took a fighting pose/ merely an inconvenience so don't go thinking../he turned around but no ones there/ Bumblebee?" So when he faced where I was in an attack position, I jumped at him from behind like one of those Utah Raptors from Jurassic park and tried to disarm key word there tried turns out I was still weak from energon loss and I failed but i'm still hanging on. Starscream cackles "What was your pan if you couldn't disarm me." "Reinforcements." I grunted out. I heard the others do a battle cry and forced Starscream's back to them. Then as they were going for his joints he swung me around to hit them 'I will get you back for that' then forced me back which made my door wings to hit his hub. "My scanner!" Starscream cried out. He tried to hit me with his sword but I dodged, "We need to regroup" I yelled and transformer. I felt the minicons jump onto me as I raced out of there. As we raced down the halls I explained to them what we needed to do but when we got there and saw the brute I only had one thing to say. "Scrap."

(1) I wanted to somehow put in there "oh look at that I've been impaled 'chuckles'" but I couldn't find out how.  
Anyway i'm back and I still need ideas of what bumblebee child will look like and gender the song i'm using in this one is 21 Guns by Green Day. Sorry for taking a long time I got major distracted but here it is. I've hinted it and I don't know how to go at it. help plz and cookies for everyone. (::) (::) (::)


End file.
